Quincey Morris series
Quincey Morris series, also called Quincey Morris Supernatural Investigation series. The title was changed starting with book two to: Morris and Chastain Supernatural Investigation — written by Justin Gustainis. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Supernatural Thrillers Series Description or Overview ✤ BOOK ONE—Black Magic Woman: Occult investigator Quincey Morris and his "consultant," white witch Libby Chastain, are hired to free a family from a deadly curse that appears to date back to the Salem witch trials. Fraught with danger, the trail finds them stalking the mysterious occult underworlds of Boston, San Francisco, New Orleans, and New York, searching out the root of the curse. After surviving a series of terrifying attempts on their lives, the two find themselves drawn inexorably towards Salem itself—the very heart of darkness. ✤ BOOK TWO—Evil Ways—: Quincey Morris and Libby Chastain investigate a series of murders where white witches are being hunted down and killed—and Libby may be next on the list. Meanwhile, the FBI is stymied by a series of child murders around the country, in which the victims' organs are being removed for use in occult rituals. Quincey and Libby don't want to get involved, but they may have no choice. From Iraq to Idaho, the trail of clues leads straight to Walter Grobius, a crazed billionaire who plans the biggest black magic ritual of all time. If he isn't stopped, all Hell will break loose—for real! ~ Fang-tastic Fiction Books in Series Quincey Morris Investigation series: # Black Magic Woman (2008) # Evil Ways (2008) # Sympathy for the Devil (2009) # Play with Fire (2013) ~ novella (210 pages) # Midnight at the Oasis (2013) ~ novella (217 pages) Shorts, Anthologies and Guides * "Deal Breaker" in Those Who Fight Monsters (2011) — (Quincey Morris) Companion Series, Spinoffs, Sequels or Prequels * Occult Crimes Unit Investigation series Other Series Occult Crimes Unit Investigation series ''' # Hard Spell (2011) # Evil Dark (2012) # Known Devil (2013) World Building Settings ✥ Underworlds of Boston, San Francisco, New Orleans, and New York '''Places: * Salem Village, Massachusetts: Location of the Salem witch trials * Lindell, Texas: Small town invested by vampires * Austin, Texas: Quincey Morris' home * Madison, WI: Where the LaRue family lives * New York City: Where Libby Chastain lives * Boston, MA: Location of Sidney Prendergast's office. * Glassboro, NJ: Site of a crime * San Francisco, CA: Location of The Gnostic Church of Satan * New Orleans, LA: Home of Queen Ester and Randall & Carleton * Thokoza Township, South Africa: * Salem, MA: Christine Abernathy's home town * Israel: * Idaho: * Quantico: FBI Academy & Marine Corps Base, Virginia * Chicago: * Kittridge: * Washington: * Charlotte: * Cleveland: * Iowa: * Baghdad: * Ohio: * Spokane: * North America: * Shady Tree Motel: * White House * Washington, D.c. * Richmond * Hell * Heaven * Idaho * Kanawha Plaza * Austin * Leesburg * Gaviscon * Iowa * Texas * Madison Square Garden * Hades * New Mexico Supernatural Elements White witch, vampires, witches, demon, dginn, Hell, U.S. Secret Service, deadly curses, magical apocalypse, Glossary: * Groups & Organizations: * Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI): Add a description of this organization. * FBI Behavior Analysis Unit: * The Occult Crimes Unit: South African law enforcement unit that investigates crimes involving the occult. * The Society for the Advancement of Rational Thought * The Gnostic Church of Satan Category:Djinn World Protagonists Quincey Morris is the great grandson of the Quincey Morris that helped destroy Dracula. Libby Chastain is a 'wiccan' white witch that helps strip conmen, fake spiritualists and fraudulent 'healer' priests naked in front of their audiences as the tricksters and cheats that they are, while wielding a small amount of knowledge and power of the real world magics that lie hidden from view. Together they fight evil. Sidekick Fang-tastic Fiction: Justin Gustainis: MORRIS & CHASTAIN SUPERNATURAL INVESTIGATIONS Characters To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Author Justin Gustainis ''' * '''Website: Justin Gustainis * Genres: Urban Fantasy, Supernatural Thrillers, Paranormal, Fantasy, Horror Bio: Justin Gustainis was born in Northeast Pennsylvania in 1951. He attended college at the University of Scranton, a Jesuit university that figures prominently in several of his writings. After earning both Bachelor's and Master's degrees, he was commissioned a Lieutenant in the U. S. Army. Mr. Gustainis currently lives in Plattsburgh, New York, with his wife, Patricia Grogan. He is a Professor of Communication at Plattsburgh State University. ~ Justin Gustainis ~ More: Justin Gustainis Biography Cover Artist * Artist: Chris McGrath—books 1–3 Publishing Information * Publisher: Solaris Books * Bk-1: Paperback, 336 pages, Pub: Jan 29th 2008—ISBN 1844165418 * Bk-2: Paperback, 336 pages, Pub: Dec 30th 2008—ISBN 1844165930 * Bk-3: Paperback, 477 pages, Pub: Aug 29th 2011—ISBN 1844167941 * Bk-4: Kindle, 210 pages, Pub: Dec 4th 2012— ASIN B00AIWQC4 * Bk-5: Kindle, 217 pages, Pub: , Mar 24th 2013— ASIN B00C10SPBS Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Black Magic Woman: Occult investigator Quincey Morris and his "consultant", white witch Libby Chastain, are hired to free a family from a deadly curse that appears to date back to the Salem witch trials. Fraught with danger, the trail finds them stalking the mysterious occult underworlds of Boston, San Francisco, New Orleans and New York, searching out the root of the curse. After surviving a series of terrifying attempts on their lives, the two find themselves drawn inexorably towards Salem itself - the very heart of darkness. ~ FF ✤ BOOK TWO—Evil Ways: In a story that ranges from Baghdad to Los Angeles, EVIL WAYS sees eccentric billionaire, Walter Grobius, attempt to unleash a devastating magical apocalypse. Quincey Morris, and his partner, white witch Libby Chastain, are drawn into their most deadliest case yet. ~ FF ✤ BOOK THREE—Sympathy for the Devil: Presidential candidate Senator Howard Stark has been secretly possessed by a demon. Hell wants to put Stark in the White House, where he will use the powers of the presidency to destroy the world. Although originally thought to have little chance for the nomination, Stark has been eliminating the competition, through "accidents," "suicides," and the revelation of scandalous information that no human could possibly possess. Quincey Morris and Libby Chastain know what Stark is up to, and are determined to stop him before it's too late. Their only obstacles: the U.S. Secret Service and all the powers of Hell itself. ~ Justin Gustainis Books ✤ BOOK FOUR—Play with Fire (2012): A thrilling new occult investigation from Justin Gustainis, creator of the urban fantasy sleuths Quincy Morris, great-grandson of Dracula’s killer, and his partner, white witch Libby Chastain. Houses of worship are burning all across the U.S., churches, synagogues and mosques alike. Usually while the places are full of people. The fires are initially dismissed as unconnected, random acts of violence, until Morris – freshly released from jail after their last case – and Chastain track down the terrible meaning behind the destruction, and the dark cause the arsonists seek to serve. A race against time ensues, to stop a ritual that will cause the deaths of hundreds... and bring about the end of the world. ~ Goodreads | Play with Fire (Quincey Morris #4) by Justin Gustainis ✤ BOOK FIVE—Midnight at the Oasis (2013): A thrilling new occult investigation from Justin Gustainis, creator of the urban fantasy sleuths Quincy Morris, great-grandson of Dracula’s killer, and his partner, white witch Libby Chastain. Seeking revenge for the U.S.’s actions in the Middle East, a terrorist cell has conjured an afreet, a deadly djinn that will strike at the very heart of America – unless Morris and Chastain can stop it first. ~Goodreads | Midnight at the Oasis (Quincey Morris, #5) by Justin Gustainis First Sentences # Black Magic Woman (2008) — Although she was sitting in a room full of people, Bridget Warren had never felt more alone in her life. # Evil Ways (2008) — Libby Chastain, white witch extraordinaire, was naked, wet... # Sympathy for the Devil (2009) — # Play with Fire (2013) — # Midnight at the Oasis (2013) — Quotes Goodreads | Justin Gustainis Quotes (Author of Hard Spell) Read Alikes (suggestions) * Awards Trivia *Lists That Contain Black Magic Woman (Quincey Morris, #1) by Justin Gustainis *Lists That Contain Evil Ways (Quincey Morris, #2) by Justin Gustainis *Lists That Contain Midnight at the Oasis (Quincey Morris, #5) by Justin Gustainis Notes : Quincey Morris is the namesake and great-grandson of the rich young Texan of the same name who lost his life in the final battle with Count Dracula in Bram Stoker’s novel. : This series was originally titled QUINCEY MORRIS SUPERNATURAL INVESTIGATIONS, but Gustainis added "CHASTAIN" beginning with book 2. : The author includes plenty of genre-related in-jokes that add humor to the stories. For example, in Evil Ways, Quincey sets up a meeting with Harry Dresden (the star of Jim Butcher's Dresden Files series). In Sympathy for the Devil, while he is recuperating from an injury Quincey sends some clients to Anita Blake (Laurell K. Hamilton's Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter Series) and Jill Kismet (Lilith Saintcrow's Jill Kismet series). ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: Justin Gustainis: MORRIS & CHASTAIN SUPERNATURAL INVESTIGATIONS See Also * Justin Gustainis * Occult Crimes Unit Investigation series * ~ * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links See Category links at bottom of page External References Books: * Justin Gustainis Books ~ Author * Quincey Morris series by Justin Gustainis ~ Goodreads * Justin Gustainis - FF * Quincey Morris Supernatural Investigations - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Morris and Chastain Supernatural Investigation Series ~ Shelfari * Quincey Morris Supernatural Investigation | Series | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing * Quincey Morris Supernatural Investigation series by Justin Gustainis ~ FictFact * Justin Gustainis - Bibliography ~ ISFdb author Summaries: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Justin Gustainis: MORRIS & CHASTAIN SUPERNATURAL INVESTIGATIONS Excerpts: *A Book Blogger's Diary: Book Excerpt - Evil Ways by Justin Gustainis World, Characters, etc: *Morris and Chastain Supernatural Investigation Series *Fang-tastic Fiction: Justin Gustainis: MORRIS & CHASTAIN SUPERNATURAL INVESTIGATIONS Content References: *Quincey Morris - Wikipedia Quincey Morris Investigation series: # Black Magic Woman (2008) # Evil Ways (2008) # Sympathy for the Devil (2009) # Play with Fire (2013) # Midnight At The Oasis (March 24, 2013) Reviews: * Interviews: * Author: *Justin Gustainis *Goodreads | Justin Gustainis (Author of Hard Spell) *Justin Gustainis - Wikipedia Community, Fan Sites: *(6) Justin Gustainis Gallery of Book Covers Black Magic Woman (Quincey Morris -1) by Justin Gustainis.jpg|1. Black Magic Woman (2008—Quincey Morris) by Justin Gustainis—Art by Chris McGrath|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2187324.Black_Magic_Woman 2. Evil Ways (Quincey Morris) by Justin Gustainis.jpg|2. Evil Ways (2008—Quincey Morris) by Justin Gustainis—art by Chris McGrath|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/3396458-evil-ways 3.Sympathy for the Devil (Quincey Morris #3) by Justin Gustainis.jpg|3. Sympathy for the Devil (2009—Quincey Morris) by Justin Gustainis—art by Chris McGrath|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6329318-sympathy-for-the-devil 4. Play with Fire (Quincey Morris) by Justin Gustainis.jpg|4. Play with Fire (2012—Quincey Morris) by Justin Gustainis|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/17285379-play-with-fire 5. Midnight at the Oasis (Quincey Morris #5) by Justin Gustainis.jpg|5. Midnight at the Oasis (2013—Quincey Morris) by Justin Gustainis|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/17715776-midnight-at-the-oasis Category:Series Category:Male Lead Category:Witches Category:Set in New Orleans Category:Set in New York City Category:Set in Boston Category:Set in Los Angeles, San Francisco Category:Assassins Category:Companion Series